


Saturdays are for the Boys

by july4thkisses



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will gets fucked HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july4thkisses/pseuds/july4thkisses
Summary: Nigel, Will, and Hannibal have been together for a while now. Hannibal and Nigel are dominant, and Will is their submissive. Every Saturday, the three of them have 'playtime', which Will looks forward to eagerly. This Saturday, Nigel and Hannibal surprise Will with a new toy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Saturdays are for the Boys

Will, Hannibal, and Nigel had all been happily dating for several years now. The dynamics of their relationship were...a bit unconventional, but it worked for them, and that was all that really mattered to any of them.

Will was Hannibal and Nigel’s boy. He was submissive to the two older men: he didn’t have a job, he spent all his free time serving his masters or cleaning the house or fucking himself open for when his masters got home, and he did whatever the other men told him to do. It had been like this for the majority of the relationship; Will had brought up the idea and the other men had gladly let him fall into the role he had suggested.

Will was a good boy every day of the week and he loved serving his masters all of the time, but his favorite days were Saturdays. Saturdays were his and his master’s playtime.

He woke up one Saturday morning, curled up in his spot at the end of their shared bed, like a good pet. Nigel and Hannibal were still sleeping, and Will was eager to start their day. He crawled up the bed and nuzzled between his masters, playfully nudging both of them with his head until they woke up.

“Hmm?” Nigel mumbled as he woke up, still half asleep.

“Playtime,” Will answered simply.

Nigel rolled his eyes. “What time is it?”

Will glanced at the alarm clock that was on their nightstand. “It’s 9. That’s late enough for you to wake up. Come on,” he whined.

Nigel chuckled and shook his head. He leaned over to Hannibal, who was blinking sleep from his eyes. “What do you think? Is it time to play with our boy?”

“It’s Saturday,” Will said stubbornly. “Of course it’s time to play with me.”

Hannibal sat up and kissed Nigel’s cheek. “He’s right. Besides, don’t you want to show him the new toy we got him?”

“New toy?” Will asked, a grin spreading across his face.

“Don’t get too excited,” Hannibal laughed. “This one’s more for Nigel and my pleasure than for yours.”

“All I want is to keep my masters happy,” Will said obediently. “If this toy does that, that’s all that matters to me.”

“What a good boy,” Hannibal cooed, lifting Will’s chin with a finger and kissing him chastely on the mouth. “Our good, good boy.”

Will smiled widely. “C’mon, let’s play already. Please?”

“Alright, alright,” Nigel chided. “Calm down, we’re getting there. Let’s eat breakfast first, okay?”

Will whimpered. “But master—”

“Does breakfast mean that you’re not going to be owned? Hmm?” Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I dunno,” Will said. “I don’t control what gets done to me, that’s for my masters to decide.”

Hannibal chuckled lightly, looking over to Nigel. “What do you have planned for him?”

“Well, I’m thinking, instead of food the boy can have cock in his mouth for breakfast,” Nigel replied coyly.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Whose?”

“He’ll alternate,” Nigel replied. “Suck one of us off, then move to the other when we tell him to. Back and forth.”

“Not enough to make us come,” Hannibal warned. “I want to save that for inside the boy’s ass later.”

“Of course,” Nigel said indignantly. “There’s no better place for our come than inside the little slut.”

Will keened. “Masters, please. Please let me suck your cocks while you eat, I wanna taste you both.”

Hannibal stifled a moan at the sound of the boy’s pretty begging. “We’ll allow it,” he said roughly.

Will absolutely beamed. “Thank you, oh thank you so much—”

“Anything for our sweet boy,” Nigel said fondly.

***

The moment Nigel and Hannibal sat down with their plates of food, Will crawled under the table, too eager to keep himself waiting any longer. “Whose should I put my mouth on first?”

“I call dibs,” Hannibal said, laughing when Nigel cursed at him in response.

“Mmm, okay, master.” Will crawled over to Hannibal and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out; it was half hard already. He stared at it for a moment, salivating. His master’s cock was so big, so pink and smooth.

“Get on with it boy,” Hannibal said before he took a bite of his eggs. “What’s taking you so long?”

Will snapped himself out of his daze. “Sorry, master.” With that, he lowered his head and took the older man’s cock into his mouth.

“Christ,” Hannibal moaned as Will swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. “Such a good boy, mm?”

“Only for you two,” Will panted, pulling off of Hannibal’s cock for a moment.

“Indeed,” Hannibal mused, taking another bite of his eggs.

Will took Hannibal back in his mouth, tonguing at his slit before he sunk down and took it down his throat, his nose nestled in the wiry hairs at the base of the man’s cock. He moaned around it, and Hannibal responded by bucking his hips up into the back of the boy’s throat. Will gagged, but he stayed put, ever the obedient boy. He stayed in that position for what felt like an hour but must only have been a few moments before he pulled off, gasping for air.

“Good boy,” Hannibal said softly, ruffling a hand through Will’s curly hair. “There’s my talented, sweet boy.”

Will moaned at the praise, licking the excess spit and precum off of Hannibal’s cock.

“My turn,” Nigel said roughly. “Gonna fuck that pretty throat while I finish my meal.”

The two men were both nearly done with their breakfasts; they were just as impatient to get started with playtime as Will was, but less vocal about it.

Will obediently crawled over to Nigel, who had already taken the liberty of pulling his cock from his pants. “There’s my little slut,” he said fondly as Will nosed at his cock.

Will responded by eagerly lapping at Nigel’s cock. Nigel cursed, and grabbed a handful of Will’s hair in his fist. “No teasing,” he said. “Get it in that pretty fucking mouth for me, huh baby?”

Will nodded rapidly and did as the older man said. He closed his lips around the head of Nigel’s cock, suckling for a moment and savoring the taste of the man’s precum. He then took the man deeper down his throat, as far as he could go. “There’s a good fucking slut,” Nigel praised. He bucked his hips up into Will’s throat, ignoring when the younger man gagged around his length. He kept up a steady pace, fucking Will’s throat and relishing in the wet, sloppy sounds that the act elicited.

When Nigel was close to coming, he yanked the boy off by the fistful of hair that he had been clutching. “Both of us have finished our meals, how ‘bout we go the fuck upstairs and get started with playtime? You want that, sugar?”

Will crawled out from under the table and stood, stretching his cramped limbs. “God, yeah, I want that.”

Hannibal stood and put the dishes in the sink, leaving them there to put away later. There were more pressing matters at hand.

***

“Clothes off,” Nigel commanded as soon as Will entered the room behind him and Hannibal.

Will's eyes lit up with excitement. He quickly shed his clothes, tossing them off to the side uncaringly. "Yes, sir," he said happily. He clambered up onto their bed and sprawled himself out across it, spreading his legs and putting his body on display for his masters. His cock was hard and leaking against his belly, and his face was flushed from having his masters' cock shoved down his throat just moments before.

"Beautiful," Hannibal purred. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Fuck yeah," Nigel groaned, staring at the boy's tight pink hole.

"Come on," Will whined. "Show me my new toy."

Nigel grinned wickedly. "Alright, boy." He walked over to their shared nightstand and pulled open the top drawer. He lifted something out of it, keeping it hidden from Will's line of sight. He closed the nightstand drawer and moved to stand back next to Hannibal.

"I can't wait much longer to sink my cock into him," Hannibal said, laughing softly. "Get on with it, Nigel. I don't have the patience to tease the boy, right now."

Nigel shrugged. "If you say so." He opened his palm, revealing the toy to Will. It was a thin black silicone ring, and Will knew immediately what it was for.

"Are you gonna put that on me?" He asked, his expression a clouded mixture of dread and lust. "I can't come while wearing one of those, can I." It wasn't a question.

"You can get so hard you strain against it," Nigel said, his voice full of lust already. "You can drip and leak. But no, you are not at all likely to come while wearing it."

Will whimpered. "Why are you doing this?"

Hannibal smiled as he answered. "Because," he said, "We want to fuck you 'til we both come inside you, then we want to fuck you some more with one of your dildos. All the while, you won't be able to come at all. We'll let you, when we're done with you. We'll take it off and you'll come harder than you ever have before."

Will moaned. "I'm in. It's gonna be a pain in the ass, but I'm in."

"There's going to be more than the cock ring that's a pain in your ass," Hannibal laughed, bending down and reaching for the lube that they kept under their bed. "You, my sweet pet, are going to get fucked relentlessly."

"He sucked your cock first," Nigel said stubbornly, interrupting Hannibal's train of thought. "I get to fuck his ass first."

Hannibal sighed. "Fair's fair, I suppose." He stripped off his shirt, and Nigel did the same. "I'll fuck his mouth while you take his ass, though."

"God yeah, take me from both ends," Will whispered, his voice rough; filled with lust and want. "Take me hard and make me scream with how good it feels."

"That's the plan, slut," Nigel said, smiling as he shrugged out of his clothes. "It's been, what, two days since you last got fucked?" He clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. "We've gotta do it hard, then. Maybe you're forgetting your fucking place. Who are you?"

"Your boy, master," Will whined. "Now please, please fuck me!"

Nigel crawled onto the bed, settling himself between Will's legs. He took the lube from Hannibal and slicked up two of his fingers with it. He poured a generous amount of it on Will's hole, as well. "You ready, slut?"

Will's only response was a wanton moan.

"Good," Nigel said smugly. He pressed the tip of his index finger into Will's ass, slowly sinking the first finger in. He was eager to fuck him, but he didn't want to hurt the man in any way that wouldn't bring him pleasure. He wasn't cruel. He always took his time prepping Will. He slid a second finger in next to the first, and curled them inside of Will, rubbing that spot that he knew would make him feel incredible over and over. He looked up at Will's face, and saw that the boy's mouth was hanging open in ecstasy. "There we go, slut, there we go." Nigel slipped a third finger in and scissored his fingers inside of Will, opening him up nice and gently.

When Nigel was done preparing Will, he looked beside him and saw Hannibal, standing naked at the foot of the bed. "Gimme the fuckin' cock ring," Nigel said gruffly. "Dumb slut might come already, with the way his pretty face is looking."

Hannibal handed the toy over to Nigel. "Slide it on slowly," he warned. "Don't hurt him."

Will was already hard, and Nigel sliding the ring in place was both difficult and uncomfortable for him. When it was finally in place however, he breathed a sigh of relief, choosing to ignore the restricting and constant pressure that was now being put on his cock. "Time for me to get fucked," he said in a sing-song voice.

"On your hands and knees," Nigel replied.

Will obliged, getting into position. Hannibal kneeled on one end of the bed while Nigel kneeled on the other, both on either side of Will. Nigel picked up the bottle of lube and slicked up his cock. He pressed slowly but persistently into Will, biting back a groan when Will cried out in pleasure. When he bottomed out, he winked at Hannibal, and the other man slid into Will's mouth. They began to fuck him at a similar pace, hard but not too rough; not yet.

"Christ, the boy feels good," Nigel moaned. "So tight."

"His mouth, too," Hannibal replied breathily. "He's so warm and wet. Such a good boy. Isn't that right, Will?"

Will moaned around Hannibal's cock in response, and the older man cursed. "God, you're just proving my point."

Nigel spread Will's cheeks with his hands, watching his cock sink into the tight hole over and over again. "Fucking gorgeous, you know that? You're our little slut, but you're also our gorgeous boy."

Will keened at the praise. He loved pleasing his masters. His cock bounced against his stomach as he was fucked from both ends, hard and dripping but nowhere near finding relief, not yet.

Nigel quickened his pace, fucking Will hard like he knew he could take when he was this turned on. He cursed loudly as he snapped his hips forward over and over, brutally pounding into the younger man.  
Hannibal pulled out of Will's mouth and slapped his cock against Will's cheek, leaving a wet spot behind. "I was going to come if I stayed inside that heavenly mouth any longer," he panted. "Dear God."

Will whined at the loss of the cock in his mouth. "Want more," he said.

"I'm sure you do," Nigel laughed as he fucked his boy. "And you'll have more, after I come. You're going to lick me clean."

Will shuddered. The idea was so dirty, so debauched, but he loved it. He wanted nothing more than to satisfy his master and then take care of him afterwards. "Yes, please," he moaned.

Will screamed as Nigel pounded his prostate head on. "Fuck yes!"

Nigel held Will still by the hips and kept nailing the spot every time he thrust in.

"It hurts!" Will whimpered. "I want to come so badly, please let me come. Please take it off, I'm so hard it aches."

Hannibal laughed at the boy as he stroked his own cock lazily. "I'm sure you'd come untouched in an instant if we took it off now. And we can't have that, now can we? Not when there's so much more in store for you today."

Will huffed. "You guys better be satisfied when this is done, because if it wasn't for how bad I want to please my masters, I would've safe worded by now. God, I want to come."

"Poor boy," Nigel said mockingly as he continued to pound straight into Will's prostate. "Poor little Will, how ever will he survive without coming right away? Life is so hard for him."

Will rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it. I'll shut up." He thought for a moment. "For now," he added.

"There's a good boy," Nigel chuckled. "Fuck, I'm going to come soon. You're so fucking tight, dear lord." He pumped into Will's ass once, twice more, then stilled as he came inside the younger man. He moaned Will's name as he came hard. After he rode out his orgasm, he pulled out and pushed Will down so that he was laying on his belly. He spread his cheeks wide. "Come look at him," he said as he looked up at Hannibal.

Hannibal leaned over and groaned at the sight. Will's hole was leaking come, and was all puffy and pink. Nigel shoved a thumb into Will's hole, pushing a fingerful of come back inside. "Greedy little thing," he whispered. He then crawled up the bed and told Will to flip over, so that he was now lying on his back. "Clean me off," he commanded.

Will obeyed, leaning up to take the older man's cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked until it was clean, then licked his lips as he stared into the man's eyes.

"Christ," Nigel swore under his breath.

"My turn," Hannibal said, grinning widely.

"How do you want me, master?" Will asked innocently, biting his lip.

"Just like this," Hannibal replied. "On your back. Your poor, restrained, little cock is going to get rubbed between us as I fuck you nice and deep, and it's going to drive you absolutely mad."

Will’s eyelids fluttered, and he moaned wantonly. “Mm, yessir.”

"Sweet little thing," Hannibal replied. He positioned himself between Will's legs, and slid in immediately. His entry was slicked by Nigel's come, and he bottomed out smoothly and quickly.

"Unf—" Will choked out. He wrapped his legs around Hannibal, digging his feet into the older man's back.

"Feel good?" Hannibal asked, eyes dancing with amusement at the boy's intense reaction.

"Mm, so good, master, keep fucking me, please, oh God..."

Hannibal laughed, and pressed closer to the man as he began to fuck him harder. Will's cock slicked up their stomachs with how wet it was, and it was rubbed roughly every time Hannibal moved inside of Will.

"Need to come, master, please, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it, oh master please!"

"You can come when I'm done with you," Hannibal said, smiling at the woeful look that took over Will's face. "Not a second sooner. Your masters get to come before you, because we're above you. You should know that, you silly thing."

Will moaned. Being talked to like he was subordinate was a turn on for him, and he felt himself growing impossibly harder. "Mm, okay, master, I'll do as you say."

"There's my good boy." Hannibal grabbed one of Will’s legs and maneuvered him so that it was over Hannibal’s shoulder. At this angle, Hannibal was hitting Will’s prostate head-on with every thrust.

Will screamed at the intense feeling of his prostate being pounded over and over again. “Master, yes, oh my God!”

Nigel chuckled, watching the scene from where he lay on his side beside his lovers. “Ever the little slut, aren’t you, Will?”

“Yes,” Will moaned, his voice high and needy. “I’m your slut, both of yours, always and forever.”

Hannibal grunted as he fucked into Will, his thrusts quickening. “Gonna come soon, boy,” he groaned as his hips snapped against Will’s. He stilled, coming deep inside of Will, then thrusted shallowly a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

Will whimpered at the loss as Hannibal pulled out of him. “Masters, are you going to fuck me with the vibrator still before you let me come? Please let me come now, I’ve been so good for you both.”

Hannibal looked to Nigel. “What do you think?”

“I think I’d love to see the boy cry with how bad he needs to come, or even come with the ring on still despite how uncomfortable it would be,” Nigel said coyly. “But, he’s right. He has been good today. I think we should let him come now.”

Will sighed in relief. “Thank you, sir. Thank you so much.”

Hannibal leaned in and gently slid the ring off of Will’s cock, the boy’s precum slicking the way. “Come get him off with me,” he said to Nigel as he set the ring down beside them.

Hannibal sank down and took Will’s cock into his mouth. He sucked slowly at the head, teasing. Nigel moved in and plucked at Will’s nipples, drawing a high-pitched whine from the boy.

When Hannibal swirled his tongue and took Will further down, the younger man came immediately. His cock pulsed load after load down Hannibal’s throat, and Hannibal swallowed it all happily. Nigel rubbed roughly at Will’s nipples as he came, making the sensation even stronger.

“Christ,” Will said softly as he came down from his orgasm. “I fucking love Saturdays.”


End file.
